Indian children and adolescents are at high risk for developing emotional disturbances. They also, as a group, experience difficulties in school leading to early academic failure and, eventually, to high rates of drop-out. Since the performance of Indian children in early school years equals that of non-Indian, the phenomenon has been referred to as "cross-over." This proposal addresses itself to a possible relationship between emotional disorder and early academic failure, and to the elucidation of factors related to both of these phenomena. This 5-year longitudinal study of Indian and non-Indian children in the second and fourth grades will address itself to the incidence and persistence of emotional disturbance and to a study of the associated factors. Evidence suggests that the period of academic cross-over also constitutes a period of increased risk of emotional disorders. A search for relationships between the two will be carried out as well as an investigation of the sequencing of the two phenomena. Finally, we shall study the determinants of referral to mental health facilities.